Cumpliendo Apuestas
by Alice-halenn
Summary: Los chicos hacen una apuesta; Edward pierde. ¿Su castigo? No ver a Bella por una semana ¿Qué pasará? Pesimo summary.


Hey! Bueno, miren, ¡perdón! Es que tengo el capítulo de Noche de chicas y chicos? Pero…¡lo lamento, salí de la ciudad y me traje mi lap, pero el cap. Lo tenía en la computadora central! Olvidé mandármelo a mi correo, así que lo subiré pronto en Enero, más o menos, o mañana y lo hago ahorita, ¿ustedes que dicen? Pero NO, no he abandonado el fic, lo continuare.

Aquí esta este one-shot donde expreso yo mi aburrimiento.

NOTA: Sobre el programa, no estoy demente ni nada así, solo me inspiré en una salida con unos amigos, hicimos esa tontería,,,y creo que cometí el peor error de mi vida en esa reunión. (No por el tonto y ridículo show xD Estuvo padrísimo, yo era la 'leal' amiga) Pero bueno, pasado es pasado, ¿no? No crean que soy tan…mal pensada ni nada así, el show no fue mi idea xD

Fic que salió de un momento de ocio. ( Le llamó ocio a lo que ocupe mis manos, no mi mente. Por eso tengo mucho tiempo de ocio, pero siempre estoy haciendo algo con las mano, como cocinar, jugar con primos, tareas…no uso el cerebro en tareas xD) Me dio risa la idea inicial, no se como haya quedado planteada.

Y por cierto, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Espero actualizar los 2 fics para antes de año nuevo.

ONE-SHOT

Cumpliendo Apuestas.

Edward's PoV

-Bien, Edward, llegó la hora. Es momento de la verdad, por más que te duela.- Dijo Jasper, caminando de lado a lado, cual soldado dictando sus ordenes.

Y de verdad hubiese aparentado uno si no hubiese tenido una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y luchase por no estallar en carcajadas.

Lo peor de todo es que él estaba concentrado en la guerra civil, por lo cuál me era imposible saber que es lo que venía…

Jasper paró su continuó movimiento repentinamente, para pararse a lado de Alice, pasándole un brazo por la cintura. La enana malévola sonrío a Jasper y se apoyó en su pechó, mientras el la abrazaba por al cintura con ambas manos y la apretaba contra su cuerpo, mientras escondía sus carcajadas, ahogándolas en el cabello negro de Alice. Eso me dio mala espina. Si es que no sospechaba que algo andaba mal ya.

-Edward, tú castigo será…- Continuó Jasper, pero Alice le interrumpió con su siempre presente sonrisa.

-No verás a tu querida Bella por una semana.- Soltó de una, sonriente como siempre, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Jasper nuevamente.

Seguramente estaba riéndose.

Escuché risas a coro provenientes de las habitaciones a mis espaldas. La voz que más fuerte sonaba: Emmett, claro. Era obvio que todos en la familia habían oído mi castigo.

Malditas apuestas…

-¡NOOO!- Grité, lo más fuerte posible para ser un susurro humano. No quería causar un escándalo en Forks. -¡Como se te ocurre, enana malévola! ¡Quien dicen que las pixies pueden ser peligrosas! ¿Como demonios puedes ser tan malévola teniendo esa diminuta estatura?- Dije, en tono furiosa. Pero, ¡a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría prohibirme ver a Bella por una semana! Solo a Alice, y la única persona capaz de obedecerla es Jasper. Y ninguna está completamente en su sano juicio. Total, ambos están dementes.

-Cuida como le hablas, hermano.- Me amenazó Jasper, abrazando protectíbamente a la enana que se atrevía a castigarme de esa manera. A veces me preguntaba si la heteronomía era lo que reinaba en Jasper…o algo intermedio, porque autonomía no creo. Alice lo mangonea a su gusto. Y él no parece darse cuenta.

¡Y todo me había agarrado de sorpresa! ¿Por qué? Porque a mi querida hermanita Alice se le había ocurrido pasar a jeroglíficos un estúpido libro con un ridículo nombre. Crepúsculo. Bahh. ¿Quién le pone ese nombre a un libro? Y luego, ¡que tontería! Un best-seller. Además de las idioteces del libro que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, ¡jeroglíficos, por dios! No hay suficientes jeroglíficos para todas esas palabras. Y, muy por encima de todo eso, ¡Alice no sabe nada de Jeroglíficos!

-¡Por dios, Jasper! Ubícate, una semana sin ver a Alice.- Le rugí.

-Es distinto.-

-Claro que no. Además, Alice te mangonea a su antojo, ,más que su marido pareces su títere.-

Jasper suspiró y aflojó su abrazo con Alice

-Edward, cálmate. No importa que, tú obedecerás tu maldito castigo, ¿entendido? Mi pequeña se encargará de eso. Y no sola.- Un brillo macabro destelló en sus ojos. Una amenaza. –Tanto Emmett, como yo y los demás estaremos hay para apoyarla.-

Gruñí, pero me ignoró.

-Vamos, Edward., cálmate.- Dijo Alice, acercándose con sus gráciles pasos de bailarina. Me sonrió de manera cálida. Dentro de mí había una parte de mi subconsciente que debatía entre golpearla o sonreírle de vuelta. Es difícil resistirte a Alice. O de estúpidos retar a Jasper.

Sonreí, muy a mi pesar. Ella me abrazó y regresó rápidamente al lado de su marido, encontrando un hueco entre los brazos de este, que estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Alice y Jasper me asqueaban. Al menos cuándo no tenía a Bella cerca.

-Te recomiendo, Edward, que no entres a una apuesta conmigo de nuevo. Tengo de mi parte a la chica más malvada de la casa, me ayudara cuándo quiera.- Me avisó.

Y sabía que él sabía que no le haría caso en su aviso.

-Oh, Edward, no te pasará nada malo. No es como que Bella va a morir mañana si no estás ahí para ella.- Me confortó Alice. Pero yo estaba demasiado gruñón para no contestar.

-Puede.- Le contesté, cuál niño de 6 años. Mis agallas no dieron para más. No por Jasper, si no por Alice. Me es imposible lastimar a esa niña consentida.

Suspiré.

-Bien, pero no la hagan sufrir.- Exclamé en un susurró.

-Tranquilo, Edward, no le haremos nada que ella no quiera.-

-Conste.-

Jasper se río ante mi actitud infantil…¡pero que va a saber él de estar separado del amor de tu vida!

-Cuídese, capitán Whitlock, que la próxima apuesta que pierda va a dolerle. Y su pequeña y amada Alice no estará ahí para decirle que opción tomar para ganar.-

-Me ofende, señorcito Edward, yo nunca me aprovecho de mi niña.-

Rivalidad entre hermanos. Jamás estaba de más.

-Chicos, ya.- Dijo Alice.

Y eso basto para tranquilizarnos a ambos.

-¡Sean hombres, no dejen que una chica los callé! ¡No! ¡Rebelión! ¡Los hombres tienen sus derechos!- Gritó Emmett desde su habitación.

Después se escuchó un fuerte ruido. Sí, Rosalie le había golpeado de nuevo.

-Auchh, Rose, mi amor, no tenías que hacer eso.-

-Simplemente cállate, cielo- Dijo Rose, para nada contenta. Y el sarcasmo en 'cielo' realmente fue divertido.

¡Aguarden!

¡Una semana sin Bella!

¡Maldición!

Una semana…7 días…168 horas…10080 minutos…

Toda una tortura.

Y todo comenzó de una manera tan…¿tonta?

FLASHBACK

Estábamos Emmett, Jasper y yo en la sala. Solos y aburridos en toda la mansión. Carlisle estaba trabajando. Fácil, él si tiene que hacer mientras nosotros nos aburrimos. Las chicas estaban de compras por quinta vez en la semana…y apenas era miércoles. La culpable: Alice. La aliada: Rosalie. La cómplice: Esme. La víctima: mi pobre Bella.

En la televisión no había nada entretenido, como cada miércoles por la noche. La laptop de Emmett era la mejor opción. Estábamos viendo un programa casero…sí, un programa casero, eso es malo. Eso demuestro nuestro gran aburrimiento. Estábamos en la página destruye vidas de YouTube. El programa era como una parodia del programa de Cristina. Su nombre era 'Cuéntale a Damián'. ¿Soso, no?

Había una mujer lesbiana, casada con un marihuano, hijo de adicta a la cocaína, que tendía un pasado aterrador. La novia de la mujer tenía un novio gay, que tenía otro novio gay, que acababa de terminar con otro gay. Y había una mujer, que nada que ver, que daba su opinión de todas las personas. Y decía una y otra vez que la principal era una 4 letras. Y la madre de la principal defendía y después…no entendí nada.

-¡Hey, chicos, tengo una idea buenísima!- Dijo alegremente Emmett.

-¡Por Dios, Emmett! ¡Una idea! ¡Debemos sacar una foto, Emmett ha tenido una idea por primera vez!- Dije, sin aguantarme las ganas de molestar a mi gran hermano.

-Bájale, Edward, que soy mejor que tu, hermanito.-

-Emmett…no asustas a nadie, grandote.- Río Jasper.

-¿Van a oír mi idea o no?-

Ambos asentimos, no era que nos interesara mucho la idea, pero pues…era lo mejor que podíamos hacer. Maldita necesidad por las mujeres…

-¡Haremos películas caseras! Cada quién hará una, totalmente solo, puede ser cualquier cosa. Cuándo las chicas lleguen, elegirán la que más le guste, la segunda y la tercera. No diremos quién hizo quién. Pero…el que tenga el tercer lugar, tendrá un castigo del segundo lugar, y el primer lugar será feliz por siempre.- Dijo Emmett sonriente, mientras tomaba una cámara de a un lado del televisor.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros y desapareciendo unos segundos para ir a su habitación y regresar con una cámara de video…lila.

Mejor que la de Emmett…rosa.

Y yo tendría que usar la de Esme…verde.

No está tan mal. Al menos si las chicas no se dan cuenta.

-Emmett, ¿Cómo demonios no van a darse cuenta las chicas quién hizo cuál si vamos a salir nosotras?- Dije.

Buscaba en la mente de Emmett la respuesta, pero él no la había pensado. Eso era esencial, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?

-No salimos y punto.- Dijo Jasper, viendo las opciones de la cámara.

-¿Cómo no salimos?- Preguntó Emmett, poniéndose aún lado de Jasper, expectante.

Asentí. Había visto todo en la mente de Jasper. Un paso más arriba de Emmett ¡genial!

-Pues, simplemente grabamos otras cosas, o usamos muñecos, o dibujos o algo así.- Dijo Jasper.

Sí, eso era una buena idea.

-Es decir, ¿puedo grabar un oso y poner de fondo una canción de cuna, y pongo fotos que se muevan de Britney Spears y ya tengo mi película?- Preguntó el oso gigante de la familia, con una sonrisa de niño chiquito que acaban de regalarle un dulce.

-Sí, Emmett, así es. Pero tiene que ser algo con más sentido, hermano.- Le contesté, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

-Y, por cierto, las imágenes que se mueven se llaman videos, Emmett.- Aclaró Jasper, tomando un video de la cocina, probando distintos tipos de tomas. Quizá el ganaría el primer lugar.

Y yo el segundo.

Cada quién se fue por su lado a hacer sus películas.

Pasaron 2 horas para que las chicas llegaran.

Al entrar, me encontraron a mí sentado en el suelo, en medio de a habitación, con un lápiz en la oreja, mientras diseñaba unas cosas. A Jasper sentado frente a la Laptop, con lentes (qué no se por qué demonios se puso, pero se veía bastante inteligente con ellos…aguarda, ¡quizá por eso se lo puso) Con un lápiz en la oreja, igual que yo. Y Emmett…No se donde se había metido, bueno, sí, estaba en su habitación, pero en su mente había tantas cosas, que no podía saber que es lo que hacía en ese momento.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Preguntó Esme, dejando caer las bolsas.

-¿Qué sucede, Jasper?- Preguntó Alice, dejando sus bolsas a un lado y moviendo las bolsas de Esme hasta el sillón.

Jasper estiró la mano y tomó a Alice por la cintura, para sentarla en su regazo.

-Aguarda.- Dijo Jasper lentamente, mientras sacaba el DVD del quemador. -¡Listo!-

La cara de Alice mostraba que estaba viendo algo. Algo que no ocurría en ese momento.

Sonrío.

-WOw, chicos, jamás imaginé que tuvieran una idea así. Me gusta el marcador.- Dijo sonriendo. –Lo lamento, Jasper.- Dijo, con sonrisa de tristeza y felicidad a la vez.

Jasper no ganaba el primer lugar…pero tampoco el tercero. Fuera de eso no pude ver nada en la mente de Alice. Un manto negro me mantenía apartado.

Y así explicamos todo y las películas comenzaron.

Emmett hizo una parecida a Godzilla, pero mucho más padre. Jasper hizo una representación de la Guerra Civil con efectos de música muy interesantes. Yo hice…pues, un show de piano con una bailarina.

FINAL FLASHBACK

-Última vez que hago cualquier cosa que sea proposición de Emmett.- Dije, caminando hacía mi habitación. Pero no me detendrían. Sonreí con autosuficiencia.

A LAS 8 DE LA NOCHE, ESE MISMO DÍA.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, tratando de escapar a casa de Bella, pero Emmett me esperaba al pie de las mismas. ¡Maldición.!

Estaba parado al final de las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una ancha sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-¿Ibas a algún lado, Edward?- Me dijo, aguantándose a risa.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y caminé de vuelta a mi habitación, dando grandes zancadas y azotando la puerta al entrar.

EL DÍA SIGUIENTE, POR LA MAÑANA.

Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala, viendo películas. Todos menos Bella. ¡Ya no aguantaba esto!

Me escabullí a la cocina sin que nadie se percatara, y estaba a punto de salirme por la ventana de la cocina cuándo sentí un dedo picarme la espalda. Volteé, sabiendo que es lo que me esperaba. Suspiré y cerré la ventana.

-¿Qué es lo qué estabas planeando hacer precisamente, Edward?- Me preguntó Alice, con sus manos apoyadas en las caderas.

-Solo… ¿sí ya sabes para que preguntas?- Le dije, metiendo mis manos a las bolsas de los jeans y caminando con la cabeza gacha de vuelta a la sala, con Alice pisándome los talones.

ESA TARDE.

Bien, no había nadie en casa; era mi oportunidad. Caminé sigilosamente, solo por sí acaso, hacía la puerta del garaje. La abrí lentamente, sin hacer ruido alguno. Caminé viendo hacía atrás y estiré la mano, para tocar el vacío.

Volteé, con el miedo en mi rostro. ¡Donde debía estar mi Volvo no había nada!

Jasper estaba parado en la pared.

-¿Qué sucede, hermanito?- Dije, riendo.

Detrás de él, Alice estaba recargada. Todos mis hermanos y mis padres estaban en el garaje, esperándome. ¡No podría ver a Bella! ¡Me quedaban 5 días aún!

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-


End file.
